


Tight Squeeze

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Centaurs, Companions, Drabble, Gen, Shapeshifting, Tanuki, mazes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The passages of the hedge maze were wide - for a human. Maybe even wide for a bugbear. Not wide for a centaur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Squeeze

The passages of the hedge maze were wide - for a human. Maybe even wide for a bugbear. Not wide for a centaur. Ffianait took care as she proceeded along the path to avoid the thorny walls as best as she could, but a few scrapes were unavoidable. Particularly where doors were concerned. Isha scurried through the narrow archway, then looked back to see her companion eyeing it doubtfully. "Will it be all right? I could turn you into a tanuki if that would help..."

"Nah," Ffianait said, bracing herself for more scratched flanks. "I've been in tighter spots than this."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
